Becoming Dads:
by guardianranger
Summary: Story of Brianna Mitchell-adopted-Through her life and downs.
1. Chapter 1

Brianna Mitchell: Part I

Name:Brianna Mitchell

Age:10 Years old

Height: 4"8

Eyes:Blues

Hair:Dark Brown

Mother:Deceased

Dad:Adopted-Logan Mitchell.

Siblings:Well! Since I'm adopted by Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush. I do know that my birth mother is dead-not sure about my father at all. So! At the moment don't know about having any other siblings in my family. Besides the rest of the members of Big Time Rush and their siblings or kids.

My favorite things are:Reading, writing, cooking, singing and dancing.

Favorite Colors are:Blue, Aqua, Neon Colors and Red

My Favorite Foods are:Anything Asian-not sushi-yuck! Ice Cream-Mexican

Favorite Boybands:N'Sync, Big Time Rush, Aaron Carter, High School Musical and Camp Rock.

Katie Knight-little sister to Kendall Knight of course-was watching over me-since Logan and the rest of the guys were recording for their new album at the studio. Katie is 14 years old in this story, while the guys are in their late 20's

Author's Note:Please let me know any names for James Diamond-Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia-daughters.

Name:

Age:

Height:

Hair:

Eyes:

Dad:Kendall knight

Mom:

Siblings?


	2. Chapter 2

Mercee Lynn Diamond.

Hey! Everyone my name is Mercee Diamond daughter to James Diamond-and my mother was a model-was only 2 years old when she left on my birthday. I do have one sibling through-Half-Brother-name Noah who is turning 1 years old soon.

My least favorite thing is going to school. I would get pick at because of my dad being famous and all.

I'm 13 years old, hair is dark brown which is lower to the shoulders but cut with bangs. Have hazel eyes like my dad does-which is cool. Dad saids I look like mom with the dark hair. Oh! Please I look more like Dad with his hair and my mother who dump us-with her stupid modeling job.

We live in a 4 bedroom apartment at Palm Woods. Gee! Wondered why dad decided to live in this dump? Have heard bad things about this creepy place-where Dad, Uncle Kendall and Aunt Jo-who left Kendall for some reason, Uncle Carlos and Uncle Logan lived.

I was walking back from the shopping center with some bags-seeing dad isn't really a great cook since mom left. We usually had someone hired to come in to clean our apartment-all except our bedrooms.

Putting the new things away noticed the note on the counter from dad of course.

Mercee! Will be a work see you later, love you very much-dad signing his name on the bottom.

Decided to go swimming at the pool, seeing my brother Noah wasn't at the apartment but with a baby-sister at a daycare during the day. On the way to the pool had walked right into a young girl-who look like 10 years old of course.

"Sorry! Didn't watch where I was walking"said Brianna who was holding some bags in her hand of course.

"It's ok we aren't hurt or anything. Are you new here because I never seen you here before?"since I was wondering where this girl came from. "Although, Kind of wondered why you are here alone?"said Mercee wondering why there was a young girl here without a parent with her.

Brianna couldn't believe the nerve of this older girl. "It's really none of your business, why I'm here alone at Palm Woods"said Brianna not liking this girl one bit.

Katie Knight comes walking into the lobby of Palm Woods, notices James daughter Mercee Diamond, and of course Brianna Mitchell adopted daughter to Logan Mitchell. "Hey! Brianna your dad wanted to let you know he will be late"answered Katie knight knowing about Brianna's hard life.

Mercee Diamond starts jumping up and down of course. "Oh My God your Katie Knight sister to Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush. My dad has been telling stories about his friends"screamed Mercee jumping up and down.

Brianna and Katie looked at each other in the face. Then towards Mercee in the face. "Aunt Katie! Is there anyway I could go see Logan-calling her dad that?"asked Brianna-it haven't been that long since Logan had adopted her-he was with Carlos and Kendall when it happen.

"Sure! Pretty sure the guys wouldn't mind seeing their niece"said Katie leading Brianna out of the lobby.

"Goody! Maybe get to see Scott"yelled Brianna hoping to see Scott Garcia-adopted son to Carlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys:Part I

James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and Scott were at the recording studio in California for several hours. Only reason why Scott was there to begin with, he had a job as an internship at the recording studio.

"So! Logan how is Brianna doing since I last saw her?"asked Kelly an assistant at the recording studio. She met Brianna maybe twice, when Logan brought her along with him-due she doesn't like to be alone by herself.

James was confused on who was Brianna of course.

"She wanted to go the mall with her manager"answered Logan smiling a bit.

"Uh! Whose is Brianna?"asked James wondering.

Before anyone of the guys could say anything, Katie walked into the studio with Brianna and her two bodyguards.

"Uncle Kendall! Uncle Carlos, Aunt Kelly and Scott. It's been awhile since I last saw you"said Brianna racing right into Logan's arms.

"You just saw us like 2 weeks ago"exclaimed Carlos seeing Kendall, Scott, Katie and him helped Logan with Brianna issues.

Brianna turns towards James Diamond who has his mouth open wide. "Might want to close your mouth, don't want flies to go down your throat"said Brianna peering into the food that was on the table in the break room-since the guys were taking a break.

"Katie! Is there a reason why you brought Brianna here at the studio?"asked Kendall wondering why his sister brought Brianna to the studio.

Katie nods her head.

Mercee Diamond demanded to see her father-she wanted to complain to him about this strange girl she met at Palm Woods.

Guys could hear an angry voice being heard in the hallway. Gustavo was the one who was yelling at Mercee of course.

"I demand to see Mr. Dimamond right now"answered Mercee angrily.

Gustavo turns towards Mercee Diamond in the face. He met Mercee and couldn't stand her one bit. "No! The DOGS are busy with their dance routines. Don't have time to sit and talk with a fan"shouted Gustavo.

Mercee Diamond. "Do you even know whose my father is? He's a member of Big Time Rush. I have every right to see him"shouted Mercee.

Kelly answers the question. "The Guys are in the break room eating lunch. Mercee they have visitors you might want to wait until later"answered Kelly-not liking Mercee attitude right now.

"Thanks! Kelly that wasn't hard to tell me where my dad was of course"answered Mercee walking towards the break room area.

The guys in the break room area-looked over James in the face. When they heard James groaned and getting up from where he was sitting of course-on the couch in the break room area.

"Gee! Don't tell me that's Mercee we hear?"asked Carlos groaning loudly.

James comes walking back in followed by Mercee telling him about this girl she had met in the lobby at Palm Woods.

"Dad! You serious need to tell this girl parent that she shouldn't be left alone at the Palm Woods"said Mercee trailing off the last part-noticing that girl in the break room staring at her of course.

Katie Knight wasn't happy at Mercee talking about her niece like that. "I believe your talking about my niece, Mercee Diamond"answered Katie out loud.

Mercee Diamond glared at Kendall in the face-knowing he doesn't have a kid to begin with. "Uncle Kendall! Did you forget to tell us your a father?"asked Mercee wondering.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos laugh a bit.

James answers the question. "Mercee Diamond! Meet Brianna Mitchell adopted daughter to Logan Mitchell"said James pointing to Brianna sitting on Logan's lap who was sitting on the couch.

Mercee Diamond just stands there in shocked of the news. "So! Your the brat that told me to mind my own business"exclaimed Mercee out loud.

Logan felt Brianna tense a bit in his arms. Kendall, Carlos, Katie and Scott also noticed too. As for James he noticed it also-couldn't believe his daughter would say something like that.

"Mercee! That was on called for"said Kendall standing up.

"Don't I have a right? She wouldn't tell me why being by herself at Palm Woods"said Mercee.

"You don't have a right to call our niece that name ever"answered Katie standing up near her brother Kendall and two best friends.

"Mercee! Just stop it right now"said James glaring at his daughter in the face. He met Brianna one day during after learning she was living with Logan like 5 months ago, along with Kendall and Katie of course.

"Brianna is allowed into Palm Woods by herself anyway. She wanted to see some friends of ours"said Scott coming into the break room area.

Meaning friends of Scott Garcia of course-since he is like 14 years old and adopted like Brianna is of course.

"But! She's only 10 years old. I know dad would had handle this situation better being a father and all with two kids"answered Mercee smiling a bit and turning towards her father James Diamond in the face.

Katie, Kendall and Carlos glared at James in the face. Due to the fact that Brianna was having shaking fits in Logan's lap who was sitting on the couch. Before anyone could say anything.

A young lawyer came in with a young girl of course.

Guys stood up from where they were sitting of course.

"Hello! Can we help you?"asked Carlos wondering.

"I was told we could fine a Mr. Knight here"said Ms. Walsh peering in the break room area.

Kendall spoke up. "Yes! That would be me, Is something wrong?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

"Just need you to sign these papers of your daughter Mr. Knight"said Ms. Walsh pulling out papers onto the table.

Guys were shocked of course.

Kendall was confused of course. "Wait! I think you have me confused with someone else. I don't have any kids"said Kendall.

Natalie Taylor spoke up. "Mom told me why she left you to begin with"said Natalie whispering it of course.

Author's Note: Sorry! Already had written this chapter out sorry. So I deleted this chapter and rewrote it ok. Only change the name through.

Since I didn't get any names before writing Chapter 3 and 4-I already wrote the names of the kids of Big Time Rush.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie Taylor:Part I

Natalie whispered those words out in the break room.

Brianna was the one who knew what Natalie was talking about. "Your mother was Jo Taylor right?" who was now drinking some orange juice from the food on the table in the break room. "Long time girlfriend to Uncle Kendall"said Brianna.

"Yes! My mom is Jo Taylor"answered Natalie sadly.

"Wait! Is there a reason why Natalie is here?"asked James wondering and ignoring his daughter at the moment.

Ms. Walsh answers the question being asked of course. "Because, Mr. Kendall Knight is Natalie birth father-it's on the birth papers. Plus! I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Jo Taylor died 4 years ago"answered Ms. Walsh telling the boys this of course.

"Uncle Kendall! What are you going to do now? Don't know much about raising a kid in the first place"said Mercee Diamond pointing it out in the break room area.

Kendall ignores Mercee at the moment-turns towards Ms. Walsh. "Don't need to worry, will become a good father to my daughter"said Kendall signing the custody papers.

Ms. Walsh turns towards Kendra Taylor in the face. "Natalie! Will leave you with your dad and aunt now. Be safe my child"said Ms. Walsh whispering to Natalie-since she's been living with her grandparents-who were killed 3 months ago.

Natalie sightly turns towards the table with food and heads towards it. About to take some food off the table but stop-because eyes were watching her movement.

Brianna who was sitting in Logan's-lap-meaning her adopted father-was now standing near Carlos, Scott, Kendall who was sitting on the chair in the break room area, James and his daughter Mercee were in another chair. "I'm Brianna Mitchell adopted daughter to Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush. My age is 10 years and have my own management team"said Brianna pointing to Katie Knight and her two bodyguards who were standing outside of the break room doorway area.

"Management Team! What's that?"asked Natalie wondering. She was really liking this new girl of course.

"Meaning her own bodyguards and manager of course"said Katie hugging her new niece now around the shoulders.

Natalie was about to take some food off the table, only because she was hungry.

Mercee stop her of course-from taking food off the table. "Gee! Shouldn't you ask permission before taking other people's food"exclaimed Mercee Diamond glaring at this new girl-who was Kendall's daughter.

Kendall was about to say something to Mercee-about being rude to his daughter. Natalie beat him to do-she sat between Logan and Kendall who were sitting on the couch. "I don't need permission to eat food that's on the table. Besides it's on the table to be shared with"answered Natalie who was eating a sandwich and orange juice like Brianna was of course.

"Mercee! Don't think you have the right to tell Brianna and Natalie what to do"answered Carlos who didn't like Mercee attitude.

Natalie turns sightly towards Kendall her father and the other guys in the face. "Where are we going to be living in? Grandpa said only one of you guys lived at Palm Woods right"answered Natalie

Logan nods his head towards Kendall of course, saying it was ok if Natalie came to live with Brianna and him of course.

"Natalie! I actually live with Logan and Brianna in their 3 stories mansion. You would have your own bedroom"said Kendall trying to make things better for his daughter's sake.

Carlos jumps up and down. "We can go shopping to get some things for you, that if you want too?"asked Carlos not wanting to scare Natalie of course.

Author's Note:Only reason Mercee has an attitude-due to the fact she doesn't have a mom-left when she was 2 years old. So she's been taking care of things at the apartment-seeing her father James can't really cook.

As how Logan and Brianna have a 3 stories mansion. It was actually left for Brianna and her two older siblings-but one died in a skiing accident in Sweden and the other one is in the air force academy in Colorado. Wrote to their lawyer that his sister would be better off with the mansion and get adopted by a nice family whose loves her. Seeing her two older siblings were the ones raising her, since their parents death long time ago.

Sorry! To say I already wrote chapter four out-so don't get mad ok. Jo and Kendall have a daughter together, but with Jo dead right now. Natalie will have 2 siblings later in the story. Natalie is 10 years old right now-she is the daughter to Jo.


	5. Chapter 5

Shopping:Part I

When Gustavo heard that Kendall has a child-he went through the roof-meaning his face turning bright red.

Natalie and Brianna were talking among each other now. Mercee and James left to get Noah from daycare.

Scott was done with working at the Rocque Records for the day. "So! When are we going shopping for the girls?"asked Scott wondering-peering over to his adopted dad-Carlos who was bouncing around-meaning eating too sugar.

Kendall and Logan glared at each other in the face. "We can go tomorrow-or later today"said Kendall.

Gustavo put his foot down. "DOGS! That is a no-have to work out your movements for the upcoming tour"yelled Gustavo waving his hands out.

Kelly was standing there shaking her head."Gustavo! Kendall needs the time to shop for his daughter"said Kelly glaring at her boss in the face.

Gustavo thinking for a moment.

"Besides! Probably should invite James to come with us"said Carlos-trying to drink more sugar.

"Dad! You don't need all of this sugar inside your body"said Scott throwing anything that had sugar in it-so Carlos wouldn't drink it.

"Uncle James going to bring his kids to go shopping?"asked Natalie who was wondering.

"Noah is usually at daycare, Mercee she will probably will be with us shopping"said Katie who was looking at some magazines in her hands.

Kelly pokes Gustavo in the head-because the guys were waiting on his answer. "DOGS! Fine you can have the day off tomorrow morning"shouted Gustavo storming into his private office.

Following next day, Katie ended up coming with the guys-which included James-and his daughter Mercee, Logan and Brianna, Kendall and Natalie and Carlos and Scott. Seeing Kendall had no idea what to shop for his daughter-meaning clothes wises. He's not even sure how Logan manage it with Brianna of course.

Jason and Eric Shields are Brianna's personal guards. Freight Train was among guarding the DOGS.

Natalie was with Brianna and Katie looking at some underwear for her to wear of course.

"Kendall! Let me help Natalie with the clothes"said Katie laughing a bit to herself-seeing her brother face when looking at the underwear section.

Kendall nods his head. "Katie! Thanks"said Kendall whose face was a bright pink of embarrassement.

"Hey! Dad can I get this?"asked Mercee holding up some dresses in her hands.

James peering up from fixing his hair-looks at his daughter holding up some dresses in her hands. "Mercee! How much are the dresses?"asked James not wanting Mercee to throw a tantrum in the store of course.

Mercee looking over the dresses in her hands. Overhears Brianna asking something to Logan of course who is standing near Kendall of course-seeing Katie and Natalie picking out some clothes.

"Logan! Can I get this bathing suit?"asked Brianna holding up a two piece bathing suit in her hands. Seeing they forgot to buy a spare one last time.

Natalie is trying different outfits-she liked what Brianna had pick out for bathing suits.

Kendall sees Natalie holding a similar bathing suit as Brianna and said something. "Brianna! Go put your bathing suit on the same pile as Natalie clothes"said Kendall smiling a bit at his daughter choosing outfits so far.

"Kendall! I can buy that for her"said Logan about to take the bathing suit off of Natalie's big pile of clothes.

"I know you can Logan, but since we are going on tour. We won't be able to take them with us"said Kendall whispering to Logan.

Natalie had 8 pairs of dresses, 4 pairs of bathing suits, 12 pairs of underwear, 6 different pairs of shorts and skirts and 10 shirts to wear so far.

Brianna and her had gotten extra shoes to wear each-meaning 4 pairs of shoes and nightgowns to wear.

Natalie had pick out a new beddings for her new bedroom. Colors were purple and green of course.

"Dad! The dresses are $50.00 Each"said Mercee holding five dresses in her hands-waving them in James faces. The others members of Big Time Rush had overheard Mercee telling James the cost of the dresses of course.

"Gee! Hope he doesn't buy those-they are ugly"said Natalie whispering to Kendall of course who was holding some bags of her new clothes.

Kendall laughs a bit-he agreeing with his daughter about the chose of dresses that Mercee had in her hands.

Katie sightly turns towards Mercee of course-who was holding onto the dresses in her hands. "Thanks! For the dress"said Katie taking one of the dresses and getting it for herself.

"Hey! That was mine, give it back"shouted Mercee with still four dresses in her hand.

James knows his daughter has enough clothes in her closet at home. "We really don't need anymore clothes laying around the apartment"said James ignoring his daughter and walking away toward his friends of course.

"Aunt Katie! Why are you getting that dress it's ugly?"asked Natalie curious in why Katie would even buy that dress to begin with of course.

"Because there are certain people who are spoil brats"answered Scott who had some bags in his hands.

"Logan! Do I have go to school tomorrow?"asked Brianna who was wondering about going to school of course. Seeing due to her brothers raising her she was only in the 2nd grade of course. But when one of her older brothers died, she was taken out of school.

Kendall said something to Natalie of course who was drinking a can of apple juice now in the car-on the way to the mansion to drop the stuff off. Then they had to get going to the studio to reherse for the upcoming tour.

"Natalie! Where you ever in school?"asked Kendall since he wasn't driving in the car.

Natalie turns towards her father in the face. "No! Mommy home-schooled me because of her job, then she died of cancer and then my grandparents her parents died 3 months ago"said Natalie tears foaming down her cheeks.

Kendall put his arms around Natalie shoulders and whispered to her of course. "Natalie! Sweetie I'm sorry didn't know know about you. But you have family who loves you very much"said Kendall kissing Natalie's forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

1 week later:

It's been 1 week since Natalie had a new home with her father Kendall. She is happy but still misses her mother and grandparents. Still adjusting to her new family members, doesn't like Mercee at all.

Natalie and Brianna are both in the 3nd grade together. Where Scott is in the 9th grade and Mercee is in the 7th grade.

Kendall and Logan had explain to the principal about their daughters issues like 3 days ago. Principal understand what the two young fathers were going through.

Mercee was talking to two boys her age. They were discussing about a party at their friend's house of course.

"Do you think your dad would let you go?"asked Tommy Madison who was wondering.

"Oh! Please her father is a member of Big Time Rush"said Jamie-son to Jett-of New High School-Televisions series.

"Probably! Oh I can just sneek out, it's not like he's home anyway"said Mercee laughing a bit.

"Mercee! Who are you talking too?"asked Brianna who was wondering. Since they were waiting for their dads to pick them up from doing some work.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm talking to my friends"shouted Mercee about to walk away from Brianna and Natalie of course who stood there in shocked of the way Mercee told her to go away.

"Ms. Diamond you don't have a right to talk to our boss like that"said a voice.

Mercee and some of the students turned around and saw Brianna's personal bodyguards standing there of course.

"Jason! Where's Logan?"asked Brianna not seeing her father picking her up from school.

"Kelly! Ask us to pick you kids from school. Since the guys have to stay later at the recording studio"said Jason smiling a bit.

"Mercee! Mr. Diamond wants you to pick up your brother from work. Noah got sick at daycare"said Eric not smiling at all.

6 Hours later, Guys were taking a break of course-from doing some dance movements for their upcoming concert. Logan and Kendall were trying have Natalie and Brianna come with them-seeing they didn't really have anyone to watch them-besides Jason and Eric who were personal guards to Brianna of course.

"I could just ask Jason and Eric to watch Brianna for me. It's no problem they were hired to watch Brianna-when her older brother went to the air force"answerd Logan drinking some water this time.

"Kendall! How is Natalie doing in her new home?"asked James who was wondering. Seeing how Mercee has been acting strange around him lately.

Before Kendall could say anything, Natalie came racing into the room where the dads were taking a break.

Gustavo wasn't quite happy in Natalie coming into the room at the moment. "Out! The DOGS don't have time they need to practice for their upcoming tour"yelled Gustavo.

Kendall stands up quickly and get's into Gustavo face. "Hey! You have no right to yell at my daughter like that"yelled Kendall in his manager face.

Gustavo stares at Kendall in the face. "Fine! I will just yell at her father instead. DOGS get back to work"about to storm out of the room.

Brianna came racing into the room-with some bags and frozed-when she put the bags on the table.

"Give me a reason why you are here? You should know the DOGS are practicing for their upcoming tour"shouted Gustavo throwing his hands up in the air.

Carlos was the one who said it. "Gustavo! That is enough you really don't a right to yell at my nieces. And to tell you something else when we go on tour, we are bringing our kids. There is no way I'm leaving my son alone, same with my nieces"answered Carlos.

Gustavo saw the glares from Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos and Kelly of course. "Fine! But if they cause trouble out they go"storming into this office. "Oh! Don't need you getting into trouble"groaned Gustavo.

"Brianna and Natalie what are you doing here?"asked Kelly.

Carlos had looked into the bags that were placed on the table and shouted out something. "Yeah! Dinner finally"shouted Carlos about to open one of the containers.

"Hey! Don't open that"said Natalie poking Carlos in the face.

"Natalie, Scott and Brianna knew you would be working late, and brought you guys some dinner"said Kelly.

James was wondering if there was enough for him-seeing his daughter took Noah home-because he got sick at daycare earlier.

"Uncle James! We got you some food so don't worry"said Scott coming into the room.

"So! What's this about going on tour?"asked Brianna who was drinking some apple juice this time.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James frozed in what they were doing of course.

"We been practicing for this upcoming tour for awhile now"said James eating some meatloaf of course.

"We even got permission to have you kids come with us"said Kendall who still was worried how Natalie would take the news.

Natalie and Brianna glared at each other in the face.

Natalie jumped up and raced towards Kendall and sat in his lap. "When is the tour and what are we supposed to do with school?"asked Natalie who was wondering.

"Tour starts at first of May and ends on August 28th. You would miss a couple days before and not sure about August yet"said James worried about Mercee at the moment-He wasn't getting any answer at home for some reason.

"James! Something wrong?"asked Carlos who was stuffing his face with food.

"Mercee took Noah home, but she's not answering her cell-phone or the house phone either"said James dialing the numbers again.

Eric step forward and said something out loud. "Jason and I overheard Mercee yelling at Brianna earlier at school. Not sure what it was about"said Eric telling Big Time Rush this.

"Yelled at us because she was talking with two young boys. Uncle Kendall! I don't trust them"yelled Brianna who races out of the studio in a flash.

Logan, James, Scott, Carlos, Kendall and Natalie were shocked in the way that Brianna just raced out of the studio in a flash.

Erica goes after Brianna in a flash. Jason who was standing by the doorway said eric would go after Brianna-since she didn't leave the building area.

10 seconds later, Eric had arrived with Brianna of course.

"Brianna! Are you ok?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Brianna glaring at the guys in the face. "Uh! I'm fine had to use the restroom that's all. Uncle James! There's a young girl outside looking for you about Noah"said Brianna.

James races out of the studio in a flash.

"Wondered what is going on?"asked Scott who pokes his head out of the studio.

"Brianna! Do you know who the young girl is?"asked Kendall wondering.

Brianna shakes her head. "No! Never seen her before"eating some food that was in the studio area.

Scott recongizes the girl from his school. "That is Hailey Roberts-daughter to Camille Roberts. She's lives at Palm Woods and in the same grade as Mercee"answered Scott of course.

Seeing how Logan and Camille weren't eating each other anymore. Since Camille had cheated on Logan with 4 other guys.

"Scott! Do you know who Hailey's father?"asked Kendall who saw the look on Logan's face of course.

"Yes! But he was killed in the line of duty"said Scott saying it out loud.

Moments later-James came back in the studio with Noah in his arms-crying of course.


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later:Part II

James came walking back in the studio with Noah in his arms-crying of course.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos got up from the couch they were sitting on.

"James! Scott inform us who that young girl was outside of the studio"said Carlos.

"Hailey! Was kind of enough to bring Noah to the recording studio. Even through she knew Noah was sick-because Mercee ask her to watch Noah"said James not to happy with his daughter right now.

"James! Here give me your cell-phone-let us try calling Mercee"said Kendall not liking to see his friend angry at the moment.

"Thanks! Guys, when I get ahold of her"said James groaning a little.

Noah was crying of course wanting his sister but didn't see her at the studio. "I want sissy"yelled Noah crying into James shoulders.

Brianna and Natalie not knowing Noah that well came over to Noah and said something to him. "Noah! I know we aren't your sissy, would you like to watch some television with us?"asked Natalie speaking to Noah of course.

Noah sightly turns towards Natalie and Brianna face of course. Back towards James of course-since he was sitting on his father's lap. Starts to cry again and yell of course.

Which causes Gustavo to come walking into the break room now. Since that's where he find his DOGS sitting of course. "What in the world is going on here? DOGS get back to work"yelled Gustavo saying it loudly.

James was about to say something to his manager. Brianna get's up from where she was sitting and grabs something from the fridge and hands it to Noah-to suddenly takes it in his hands.

Noah turns towards James to open the juice box in his tiny hands. James opens the juice box for his son.

Gustavo yells something out. "The studio isn't a daycare center for kids! DOGS get back to work now"yelled Gustavo even noticing Noah in James lap-drinking some juice now.

"Uncle Kendall! Here let me try in calling Mercee"said Scott hand out-Kendall hands him the phone of course.

Natalie saids something. "So! We are really going with you dad on your tour?"asked Natalie seeing how her uncles had inform the kids they were going on the tour with them.

"Yes! Natalie, Katie, Brianna and Scott are going on the tour with us"answered Carlos.

Brianna wasn't quite sure she wanted to go on the tour with her family members. She missed her brothers who had cared for her since the death of their parents-who were on their honeymoon in Paris of course. She turns towards Jason and Eric who were standing right outside of the doorway of the break room where they could hear everything going on of course.

Natalie was jumping up and down of course. "Hey! But whose going to watch us if your doing stuff?"asked Natalie.

Scott offered to watch the girls-since he was only an intern at the recording studio area.

"Scott! Thanks for the offer but we will hire someone to watch the girls"said James-who had freight train to get his daughter-since Scott gotten a hold of her doing something-and leaving her brother.

"Scott! Where was Mercee at?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

"Going to the library with some friends some school. Something about a project being due like tomorrow"answered Scott.

"James! You really need to have a talk with your daughter"said Kendall and Logan of course.

James notices his friends giving him a look in the face.

"Must be really hard since her mother left"said Scott.

2 hours later they could hear Mercee yelling at Freight Train-who ended up carrying her into the break room.

"Put me down this instant"yelled Mercee.

"Freight Train! Thanks for getting my daughter. Whose in big trouble for leaving her brother with Hailey"answered James turning towards his daughter with an angry look on his face.

Brianna turns towards the others members in the face. "Think it's our cue to leave and go somewhere else in the meantime"said Brianna racing out of the break room area. Actually she was talking to Eric and Jason a feet away from the break room area.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall about to leave the break room area. But, James stopped them from leaving the break room area. "Guys! Stay since Mercee will be joining us on our tour, will I can make sure she doesn't leave the apartment again"answered James not very happy with his daughter. Noah was with Kelly-since he doesn't want his son to hear what he's going to say to Mercee of course.


	8. Chapter 8

Trouble Arises:Part I

Mercee noticed the look on her father's face right now. Tried to seek toward the doorway of the break room area.

Freight Train was standing there of course not letting us leave the area.

"Mercee! What were you thinking of leaving her brother alone?"said Kendall who was wondering what was going on with James daughter at the moment.

"Hey! I left a message on your phone dad-saying I had to go to the library-since I have book report due like tomorrow"answered Mercee.

James quickly check his messages of course-after learning he missed one from his daughter. "Thanks! For the message, but that still doesn't count you left your brother alone with Hailey"answered James who was drinking some water.

"Sorry! Hailey was just coming into the lobby when I ask her to watch Noah for a few hours"answered Mercee telling her dad and uncles of course.

"Mercee! It's like 6:00pm right now"said Carlos munching on some food.

Mercee standing a couple feet away from the guys of course. "I said sorry for leaving Noah with Hailey. What more do you want from me?"asked Mercee trying not to cry in front of the guys of course.

James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall glared at each other in the face.

"I ask Hailey to baby-sit Noah-while we are away on tour. Your be joining the others girls and Scott also"answered James.

"Dad! I can baby-sit Noah while your away. Don't you trust me?"asked Mercee wanting the answer-already knowing something was going to happen.

"TRUST! I trusted you Mercee just to watch your brother for me while being at the recording studio. You knew that Noah was sick at daycare, until I get your trust back again. You are grounded lady-meaning no-going out with your friends, no computer unless it's something to do with school work, no cell-phone unless it's for emergencies and no televisions for 3 months"yelled James angrily.

Mercee at first stands there not saying anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Down:

Mercee was just standing there-in the break room area. After James had yelled her about trusting.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos have seen James this angrily before. When his wife left when Mercee was only 2 years old at the time.

Natalie was doing some homework of course. Brianna was still having an converstation with Eric and Jason a feet away from the break room area. They can stil overhear everything going on.

Mercee starts breaking down in front of the 4 guys who were in shocked the way they see Mercee was acting.

"Mercee! Are you ok?"asked Scott who was in the room-helping Natalie with her homework-helping himself to some water from the fridge.

Mercee sightly turns towards her dad and his friends just sitting there on the couch in the break room area. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, WETHER BE WITH MY MOTHER INSTEAD OF LIVING HERE AT PALM WOODS. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO BRIANNA AND NATALIE SINCE THEY CAME INTO YOUR LIVES. DID YOU EVER ONCE ASK ME IF I WAS FINE WITHOUT HAVING A FEMALE REMODEL TO TALK TO"Yelled Mercee angrily towards the 4 guys who were shocked of the sudden news.

"Mercee! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"asked James shocked of the sudden news his daughter just told.

"HOW COULD I TELL YOU! YOUR HARDLY EVER HOME TO BEGIN WITH. YOUR WITH YOUR FELLOW BANDMATES PRACTICING FOR YOUR UPCOMING TOUR SOON AND ALBUM"Yelled Mercee storming out of the break room.

Freight Train was about to go after her, but stop.

They hear Mercee say something to Brianna of course-who was standing outside in the hallway entrance. THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND NATALIE! WISH YOU NEVER CAME INTO LOGAN OR KENDALL LIFE"Yelled Mercee to Brianna.

Logan and James came out in the hallway in time to see Mercee slam Brianna against the door entrance of the studio-down the flight of stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Trouble Arises:Part II

Logan and James came into the hallway just in time to see Mercee slammed Brianna against the door entrance to the recording studio-down a flight of stairs outside of the recording studio of course.

Eric and Jason were just standing near each other. Brianna had told them not to do anything.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, THAT MY FATHER DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE"Yelled Mercee about to hit Brianna in the face.

Brianna saids something-which shocks everyone who was standing outside of the rocque records right now. "Mercee! Your right that it's my fault into coming into Logan Mitchell life. But! I too lost an older brother who was killed in Swedon, right now I have another brother who is at the air force academy in Colorado right now. Lost 3 parents since my mom and stepfather were on their honeymoon when they died in Paris. As for my birth father-have no idea about him"answered Brianna telling this to Mercee of course.

Mercee stares at Brianna in the face. Kendall had Natalie stay inside the recording studio with Scott watching her-didn't want his daughter to see this.

"Mercee! Why don't I take you home with Noah right now. We need to talk some things out with each other"said James coming over to the girls.

Logan doing the same coming over to Brianna-his adopted daughter of course. Who was having one of her shaking issues of course.

2 seconds later Kendall and Natalie came out of the studio area. Kelly inform the guys to go home to be with their families right now-after poking Gustavo in the face with her index finger.

"James! Here let us watch Noah for you tonight"answered Kendall about to take Noah out of Kelly's arms of course.

James turns towards his friends of course. "Thanks! Mercee and I could used some time alone to talk"said James leading his daughter outside entrance.

Brianna was just standing there watching them leave the property area. Logan was about to hug his daughter around the shoulders, she brushed him off.

"Logan! Why we go swimming and relax tonight at our place"said Carlos noticing the way way Brianna had brushed Logan from hugging her around the shoulders.

Kendall was holding onto Noah who was starting to fell asleep in his arms of course. "Maybe! Carlos and Scott should come to our place instead. Because this little guy is starting to fall asleep"said Kendall pointing it out it was now 6:30pm on his watch.

Few hours laters-at the home of the Logan, Natalie, Kendall and Brianna home. Carlos had jumped right into the pool-which was currently surrounded on the huge patio-which had a porch attach to it-incase if it was raining outside or bugs coming inside the place.

"Wow! Uncle Kendall and Uncle Logan this place is huge"exclaimed Scott looking around the property area.

Natalie came walking towards her dad-Kendall, two uncles and cousin of course with one of new bathing suits and towels of course. "I'm not really a good swimmer"said Natalie seeing she wasn't around much-in the water-due to her mother's death and then her grandparents.

Kendall noticed the look that Natalie when she saw the huge pool. It's been 1 week since Natalie had moved into the mansion-but she hasn't been swimming much in the pool-since everyone been pretty busy at the moment. "Natalie! Come I will teach you"said Kendall holding out his hand towards Natalie.

Natalie and Kendall about to head into the pool, when Logan asked a question to Natalie of course. "Natalie! Do you know where Brianna is?"asked Logan who was wondering-what happen to Brianna since they came home from the recording studio.

Natalie turns her head towards Logan who was sitting by the edge of the pool. "Brianna, she said watching Noah incase he woke up from sleeping. But! I could tell something was bothering her"said Natalie who had jumped into the pool-with Kendall catching her.

Logan get's up and heads inside the mansion. He was worried when driving home from the studio that something was wrong with Brianna. Seeing how she brushed him off-from hugging her earlier.

Logan was just coming inside the house-when the door-bell-ringed of course. Brianna was the one who had answered the door-when Logan saw Mercee and James holding some pizzas in their hands.

James came into the house with some pizzas in his hands. Mercee followed shortly behind and turned towards Brianna who was about to head back upstairs to check on Noah-who was sleeping in one of the guestrooms in the mansion.

"Brianna! Just wanted to say I'm sorry the way I treated you earlier today"said Mercee saying it to Brianna. Knowing that James and Logan could hear her saying it very loudly.

Brianna turns her back on Mercee for a moment-out of the corner-not far from the hallway leaning into the kitchen area-could see James and Logan looking over to Mercee saying sorry to what happen earlier today at the studio. "Mercee! Why don't we head upstairs for a minute, because I was watching Noah who is still asleep in the guestroom upstairs"answered Brianna climbling up the stairs.

Mercee wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment. Turns towards the kitchen area-seeing her father and Logan talking of course. "Dad! Going upstairs for a moment, if that's ok?"asked Mercee not wanting to get into trouble anymore with James.

James not sure what to do with that situation when Mercee had mention about going upstairs-to where Brianna was with his son. "Mercee! Maybe it's best if you stayed here with the others. I will get your brother from upstairs"said James kissing Mercee on the forehead and heading upstairs to one of the many rooms of course.


	11. Chapter 11

Father and Daughter Talking:Part I

Mercee really hasn't said much since, James and her had arrived at their apartment at Palm Woods. She knew that leaving Noah with Hailey was wrong. But she really missed her mother-just hasn't the heart to tell James that.

James change into his night clothes and went to search for his daughter-who was in her bedroom working on her homework of course. "Mercee! Honey why didn't you tell me?"asked James who was shocked when Mercee finally told everyone who was in the break room.

Mercee look up from doing her math homework-not her favorite subject in school. "Well! You were busy taking care of Noah-since mom left me. Just didn't think you had time with me anymore"answered Mercee going back to her homework.

James thinking a bit to himself. "Mercee! I promise to make time to spend some time with you"said James.

Mercee peering up from her math homework of course. "How! Your manager doesn't even like you guys taking days off to begin with. Nor does he like kids at the studio"answered Mercee.

"Mercee! That's Gustavo problem your my daughter and I'm sorry for not being there for you"answered James hugging his daughter around the shoulders.

Mercee getting up from her desk in-the bedroom she stays in of course. "Ok! What should I make for dinner?"asked Mercee who looks in the fridge of their apartment-because she was hungry.

"Mercee! We will get some pizza and take it over to Logan and Kendall's home"said James-already knowing his friends didn't eat yet.

Mercee looks at James in the face. "I'm grounded remember. Did you forget grounded me for 3 months"answered Mercee.

"Change my mind about grounding you, instead of 3 months-just grounded for 1 month"answered James telling Mercee this.

"Ok! Does this mean I'm still going on tour with you guys?"asked Mercee wondering.

"Yes! Mercee, you will say sorry to Logan for slamming his daughter against the entrance of the studio. When you get done with school-you are to come to the studio where I know about trusting you again"answered James.

"That I can live with dad. Are you sure about the others still being up?"asked Mercee who was sitting in the back seat of the car.

"With Carlos bouncing around-the others should still be up"answered James.

Natalie had informed Logan that Brianna was upstairs with Noah-incase he woke up from his nap. "Uncle Logan! Brianna is upstairs watching Noah. But I could tell something was bothering her"said Natalie jumping into the pool.

Logan heads inside the house, just as the door bell rings. Came towards the front entrance of the house, and sees Brianna standing there of course.

James and Mercee were standing there with pizzas in their hands.

"Hey! We came with some foods for everyone"said James coming inside the mansion area.

Both James and Logan could see and over Mercee saying sorry to Brianna in what she did at the studio.

Brianna had only did the one thing-turned her back on Mercee for a moment. "Come we can talk upstairs, because I was watching Noah who is asleep"answered Brianna climbing the stairs.

Once Mercee had told James about going upstairs to talk to Brianna.

James said he would check on Noah instead, didn't want the same thing happen in his friend's home-in meaning what happen at the studio a couple hours ago. "Mercee! Why don't join the others by the pool. I will check on Noah"said James heading upstairs to check on his son.

Mercee nods her head and follows Logan to the pool and sees Natalie with kendall and Scott having fun. Until Carlos had jumped onto Kendall's back.

Natalie frozed when seeing Mercee standing there of course. She knew what happen with Brianna of course. Kendall saw his daughter getting out of the pool of course-by passing Mercee and Logan about to head into the house.

"Natalie! Wait a minute where are you going?asked Carlos who saw the food and got out of the pool-it's really late at the moment-more like being 9:00 right now.

Natalie turns towards Kendall and Scott who got out of the pool to have a little snack. "Sorry! But there is no way I'm staying outside with her around"answered Natalie by passing James who came outside with Noah in his arms who had awaken up like 15 seconds later.

Mercee sees her brother Noah in James arms. "Noah! Buddy sorry for leaving you alone, would you forgive me?"asked Mercee not wanting anyone else angry at her.

Noah smiles at his sissy and wants Mercee to hold him in her arms.

"James! By any chance did you see Brianna upstairs?"asked Logan who was wondering why Brianna didn't come downstairs.

James looking up from cutting a tiny pieces of pizza for Noah of course who was sitting in his sissy lap. "Yeah! I did noticed that something was bothering her. Also noticed that Natalie didn't want to join us-because of Mercee being here"said James seeing Mercee didn't hear him say that-because Noah wanted some juice in the kitchen.

"James! Sorry about Natalie well she didn't take it that well"said Kendall-knowning his daughter had very terrible nightmares since moving into her new home.

12 seconds later Natalie comes racing towards Kendall of course and the rest of the guys who were busy talking. "Daddy! Something is wrong with Brianna"yelled Natalie who was in the kitchen.

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos frozed in what they were doing of course.


	12. Chapter 12

Phone Call:Part I

Natalie had inform the guys that something was wrong with Brianna. When she was in the kitchen-overheard Brianna talking on her phone-and then raced towards the bathroom and refused to come out.

"Natalie! Do you know what's wrong with Brianna?"asked James who was worried.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos saw the scared look on Natalie's face of course.

"Brianna locked herself in her bathroom, after getting a phone call moment before I came outside to inform you that something was wrong"answered Natalie shaking.

Kendall goes over to his daughter and turns towards his friends. "I'm going to take Natalie upstairs to my room, seeing his daughter probably won't get much sleep"said Kendall carrying Natalie upstairs towards his bedroom.

Logan and James head toward the bathroom-where Brianna is of course. Since Brianna was in the kitchen and then raced upstairs towards her bathroom and locked herself in there refusing to budge out.

"Brianna! Natalie said something was wrong"said James knocking on Brianna's bathroom doorway.

Brianna could hear James knocking on her bathroom doorway. She had just gotten a phone call that her older brother-actually wasn't killed in Swedon-been in a coma over 4 years-was staying in Colorado. Hasn't awaken since-the accident, Jayden was also told in what happen to their brother of course.

"Brianna! Natalie said something about getting a phone call"said Kendall who came out of his bedroom.

Brianna calling her personal guards-to come and pick her up like leave tomorrow. She need to see her brothers and see they were ok.

Author's Note: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other characters. I do own Brianna Mitchell-adopted daughter to Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush. Also own Scott Garcia who is also adopted by Carlos Garcia. Know I only mention that Brianna didn't know her brothers. Ryan is the oldest and been in a coma for at least 4 years. Please check out my other Big Time Rush story. Called Famous Siblings if you really enjoy reading this story.

"Brianna! Can you come out of the bathroom. We don't want to talk to a door"said Carlos jumping up and down.

Brianna doesn't know what to do and starts screaming in the bathroom.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos try to get into the bathroom.

"Great! Brianna locked herself in the bathroom"exclaimed Kendall trying to get into the bathroom.

"Great! How are we supposed to get into the bathroom then?"asked Carlos.

"Dad! Think it's time we go back to Palm Woods, Noah fell asleep again"said Mercee coming up the stairs and seeing her father James standing there with his friends-trying to inside the bathroom door open.

Scott is coming up the stairs with Jason and Eric who had gotten the phone call from Brianna's secrets organization team of experts.

"Dad! Uncle Logan what's going on?"asked Scott who is confused in why the guys were standing outside of a closed door in the hallway.

"We are standing here, because Brianna has locked herself in her bathroom and is refusing to come out of there"said Carlos.

James had already left with Mercee and Noah to go back to Palm Woods.

Eric and Jason glared at each other in the face, the fact they knew only a little bit in what was happening with Brianna at the moment.

"Also the fact we just heard Brianna scream inside the bathroom"said Kendall.

Jason goes to the bathroom doorway and knocks on the door. "Brianna! Eric and I are here, can we come in?"asked Jason waiting on an answer from one of his bosses.

4 seconds later the bathroom door opens-Brianna comes out facing almost everyone of course. "Sorry! For keeping everyone else up for worrying about me"answered Brianna by passing Logan, Carlos and Kendall of course. Glaring at Jason and Eric in the face-giving them the look-they would leave the next following morning to go to Colorado to see Ryan and Jayden.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos were confused in what took place.

"Brianna! Are you sure your ok?"asked Kendall worried about his niece.

Brianna turned towards the members of Big Time Rush. "I'm fine, but Ryan and Jayden aren't ok"said Brianna saying good-night and closing her door.

"Wait a minute who are Ryan and Jayden?"asked Scott who was standing there of course.

Logan was thinking a moment-knowing that when he had adopted Brianna has his daughter, knowing that she had one older brother who was killed. "Brianna! Mention that she had an older brother whose dead, but her other brother is attending schoool in Colorado". said Logan telling his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Colorado:Part I

Jason, Eric and Brianna had left in the middle of the morning-before anyone was up to begin with.

As you see Jason and Eric are friends of Ryan Sheppard-who was undercover-due to a secret mission-he was currently working on-but something went wrong.

Ryan and Jayden have special friends who have special abilities from their parents.

Ryan Sheppard is actually 23 years old, where has Jayden is only 19 years old and in training at the moment with their uncles friends.

Jayden had sent Jason and Eric to protect his sister-Brianna who later got adopted-because of the dangerous stuff he was training for. Not knowing that Brianna was on her way to Colorado.

"Carmen! Maybe we should have told your brother we were coming to Colorado"answered Selena Grayson who was one of the guardians.

Brianna middle name is Carmen-so she was using that in the mean-time of being in Colorado. "No! We are going to see my-pen-pal Leslie Jackson-daughter to Doctor Daniel Jackson-of SG-1. She was the one that told me that Ryan was undercover on a secret mission-and wasn't killed but in a coma for at least 4 years"answered Carmen glaring at her guardians in the face.

"You do know the others are going to fine out-your gone"said Selena after being told by Jason and Eric where they been for the last 2 years now.

"Selena! There's no point in arguing with Carmen right now"said Jason who was sleeping.

Both Jason and Eric thought it would be best if Brianna Carmen had their last name-since they had arrived in Colorado a few moments ago.

3 hours later-Carmen, Jason, Selena and Eric had arrived at the home of Leslie Jackson who lives with her father-Doctor Daniel Jackson-who was currently on a mission right now.

Author's Note: I don't own Stargate Atlantis and Stargate SG-1. Just their kids names I own.

Dawn, Maria, Jayden, Miranda is the adopted daughter to Evan Lorne-who is a member of Stargate Atlantis. Well! Not anymore-since the expedition team-came back to earth.

"Leslie! Someone is at the door"yelled Miranda who was raiding the fridge.

Leslie hurrying to answer the door of her home. "Jayden! You might want to come here, there's someone to see you"shouted Leslie to Jayden.

Jayden was holding a glass of water in his hand by the time he got to the door-frozed in seeing Jason, Eric, Selena standing there smiling a bit.

"Uh! Surprised"said Selena walking into Leslie's home of course.

"Jason and Eric what are doing here?"asked Jayden wondering if something happen to Brianna of course-his sister.

"Jayden! Don't be angry with us, but we brought someone you haven't seen over at least 6 years"said Eric pushing Carmen towards Jayden who was shocked of seeing his sister standing there.

"Brianna Carmen Mitchell! What are you doing here?"asked Jayden using his sister's full name.

"Wait did you say Mitchell! As in Lt. Cameron Mitchell of SG-1?"asked Dawn who was hugging Selena around the shoulders.

"NO! As in Brianna Carmen Mitchell-whose father is Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush. But! Brianna changed her name-while she is here to see Ryan"answered Leslie already knowing the answer.

"Leslie! How did you know that already?"asked Miranda wondering

"Maybe! Because I was the one who inform Brianna about Ryan situation"answered Leslie glaring at the others in the face.

"Leslie! We aren't supposed to tell any outsiders what's going on"said Bryan Mitchell-son Doctor Rodney Mckay.

Leslie glares at her friends who dads were members of an undercover organization. "I had permission from Uncle Jack in telling Brianna about her brother Ryan being in a coma. If you don't believe me ask my dad he was there, when I ask in telling Brianna-who has to know"answered Leslie angrily.

"Leslie! Is right she had special permission to tell Brianna about Ryan's situation. Since she been adopted, and neither of her brothers wanted any danger coming from their younger sister. Due to the fact that Lt. John Sheppard knows he has 3 kids-from his ex-wife-not knowing about his daughter being adopted"said Daniel who had come from his mission of course. His mission was actually telling John that he has kids-from his wife-whose been dead at least 12 years from now.

"Uncle Daniel! How was the mission?"asked Jayden knewing that Daniel actually informed John about Ryan and him of course.

"John actually was shocked in learning that Ryan is in a coma for at least 4 years now. After learning that Jayden is actually training to become a member of a guardian-who serves to protect"said Evan who came to get his daughter who was visiting leslie at her home.

"Evan! Your back"yelled Miranda racing towards her father Evan Lorne who was standing there of course with other people.


	14. Chapter 14

Disappeared:Part I

Logan, Kendall, James, Mercee, Noah, Scott, Carlos and Katie were at the studio thinking where Brianna would have gone too. Natalie was thinking a moment-she knew had to tell her father-overheard Jason and Eric talking-when going to the bathroom during the night.

"Don't understand where would Brianna go?"asked Logan trying not to cry of course.

"We look everywhere for her"said James he was told by Mercee who had answered the phone at their apartment.

Natalie looked at everyone's face-seeing how worried they were-about Brianna-disappearing out of thin air. They had called the police-but not many people knew that Logan had adopted a child to begin with.

"Uncle Logan! Might know where Jason and Eric went off too"said Natalie speaking up.

Everyone glared up at Natalie and looked at her in the face.

"Natalie! Why didn't you wake us up?"asked Mercee who gotten a look from James of course-she of course-shut her mouth.

"Overheard Jason and Eric talking to each other. Something about going to Colorado to see Ryan-who is brother to Brianna and Jayden"answered Natalie.

"Great! We don't know where in Colorado they are"said Kendall pointing it out.

"Plus we also don't know if Brianna is with them to begin with"answered Scott pointing it out of course.

Logan get's up is pacing up and down.

The others understood what Logan is going through right now.

"The phone call that Brianna got like last night, might have to do she wouldn't tell us what was wrong"answered Carlos.

Logan stops a minute and is thinking a moment and goes on the computer. He types Jayden last name which is Sheppard and comes up information onto why Brianna would leave without telling anyone.

"Logan! What are you doing?"asked Kelly who comes into the studio-seeing the guys and some of their kids. Surprised to see them coming in very early.

"Brianna! She left this morning without telling anyone where going to"answered Mercee holding onto Noah who was eating some cereal.

Gustavo comes into the studio and sees the DOGS. "Good! Your here early get to work then"yelled Gustavo about to head back to his office.

Logan ingores Gustavo coming into the studio area of course. "Yes! Guys found out that Jayden and Brianna are related to each other. They have an older brother Ryan that states he wasn't killed but in a coma for 4 years"answered Logan glaring up and turning towards his friends in the face.

"Now! We know that's where Brianna went off too see her brother. Since she's been told that he was dead to begin with"said Scott knowing a bit about Brianna's back-ground.

Before anyone could say anything-Kelly answers the phone that was ringing in the studio. "Hate to break this up guys. But! Jayden is on the phone and wants to speak to Logan for a moment"said kelly.

Logan and Jayden talking for at least 2 hours.

"Wondered what's going on?"asked James combing his hair.

Logan get's off the phone. "Yes! I understand the situation. Thanks! For letting me know my daughter is safe"said Logan hanging up the phone.

James, Kendall and Carlos jump up from where they sitting.

"Logan! What did Jayden want?"asked Carlos.

Logan turns towards his friends. "Jayden mention that Brianna wanted to see Ryan and her birth father-who doesn't know about having a daughter. Guys! I can't lose her"cried Logan into Kendall's shoulders.

"Logan! You aren't going to lose her. Your Brianna's adopted father-whose has custody of her-since Jayden thought it was best because of what Ryan job that was dangerous to begin with"said Scott who get's strange glares at everyone in the studio.

"Scott! How do you know this information?"asked James wanting to know of course.

"Before Carlos had adopted me-my girlfriend is a member of a secret organization. She was the one that inform me that Jayden and Ryan wanted to keep Brianna safe-from what their job-being dangerous and all"answered Scott not telling them everything.

"Kelly! Do we have any stops in Colorado?"asked Kendall-rubbing Logan's back-because he was upset.

Kelly looking that information up on the computer. "Sorry guys, the only stop we have is in Cheyanne, Boston, Orlando, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Columbus and Cleveland"said Kelly.

"Logan! We will get Brianna back"said James.

Scott spoke up. "Or I could just go to Colorado and see what's going on-instead of going on the tour with you guys."said Scott telling Logan the news.

Logan, Kendall and James looked at Carlos in the face. Carlos sees the look on his friends faces-not sure wanting his adopted son to go to another state to begin with."Fine! Scott you can go and see your girlfriend"said Carlos saying it to Scott of course.

"Thanks! Scott please let us know any details once you get there"said James.

Scott races out of the studio to go pack his things. He didn't tell them everything of course.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryan Sheppard: Part I

John Sheppard was told that his ex-wife Nancy and her husband were killed on their honeymoon-while in Paris. Leaving him with two sons-one who was in a coma and another one in a secret organization. Hasn't been told that his daughter has been adopted through.

Right now he is sitting in the private hospital room-where his son Ryan was hook up to machines-seeing he's on life-support system to help him breathe. Doctors said there was a chance he wouldn't wake up from his coma.

"Ryan! Sorry haven't been there to watch you grow up"said John trying to get his son to wake up of course.

Teyla, Ronan and Rodney ended being in the room-also finding out that John son was in the hospital.

"John! Maybe there's a chance Ryan could wake up from the coma"said Rodney peering at Ryan's charts.

John glares up at his friend in the face, he hasn't even seen his other son yet.

1 hour later, Jayden had showed up with Brianna who wanted to see Ryan of course. They had permission from Daniel since he was talking to a doctor about Ryan's situation at the moment.

Since the hospital they were at-was under the military. Seeing there were other militaries personal there-who were injured.

"John! Looks like we have company"said Ronan pointing to the doorway of Ryan's door entrance.

John stands up quickly.

Jayden came walking into the room looking at Ryan-ingoring his father-standing there. "Ryan! I brought someone to see you, she wasn't told until two agos about your conditions. I told Logan that Brianna wanted to stay here to meet her father and you of course"said Jayden telling Ryan the news.

No answer from Ryan form of course.

Brianna steps into the room and stops John standing there looking angry of course in seeing Jayden coming into the room. "Jayden! Maybe we should come back later. I don't think dad is happy to see us here"said Brianna about to step out of the room.

"Dad! Rodney is there something you are hiding from us? Like the fact you have another child to begin with"said Ronan.

Rodney shakes his head. "Hey! I've only one kid"said Rodney.

Jayden glares at the other people in the face. "Everyone! Who isn't part of the Sheppard family. Out right now! Brianna and Ryan need to spend some time, before she goes back to California"said Jayden angrily.

"Hey! You don't make demands here. We came to visit Ryan with John"said Ronan.

"What do you mean Sheppard family?"asked Rodney wondering.

Brianna was about to say something, but Leslie beat them of course. Seeing she was watching them of course. "Lt. Sheppard is that anyway to be angry at your kids. Your friends should watch their temper, Brianna had permission to see Ryan-since that's her brother"answered Leslie angrily.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight all single fathers-well for James he was married for a short time. They all in in early 20's.

Natalie is the daughter to Jo Taylor-who is decased. She is 10 years old at the moment. Been living with Kendall, Logan and Brianna in the mansion-that actually had belong to Ryan and Jayden Sheppard.

Hailey is the daughter to Camille Roberts-actress. She is only 14 years old, doesn't want to come like her mother.

Guardians:-Secret organizations-some will become the silver guardians-a group of young kids to become famous.

Selena Grayson-17

Jason Shields-21

Eric Shields-18

Maria Bradley-18

Miranda Lorne-14

Leslie Jackson-17

Dawn O'Neill-17

Bryan Mckay-14

Have any other name you would like to add. Please let me know ok. Bryan, Miranda and some of the others will move to California to become famous with Brianna as their boss and leader.

IF YOU REALLY LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE READ FAMOUS SIBLINGS AND REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

Ryan Sheppard:Part II

Leslie wasn't too happy with John, Rodney, Teyla who really didn't say anything at the moment and Ronan.

"Brother! Wait, Nancy had only two kids"said John shocked of learning he has a daughter.

"Who is Logan?"asked Ronan wondering.

Brianna, Jayden and Leslie glared at each other in the face.

Jayden was the one who spoke up. "Dad! Brianna was adopted by Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush. Ryan and I need to keep Brianna safe-because our jobs were dangerous. Mom didn't want you to know about having another kid"said Jayden telling John of this news.

"How old is Brianna?"asked Teyla who was wondering

"Brianna is only 10 years old, our friends Jason and Eric Shields have been with Brianna over 2 years now"said Leslie telling.

"Does anyone else know about Brianna being adopted?"asked Rodney who is munching on some food of course.

Daniel who was standing there with Scott Garcia who was actually dating Leslie-before getting adopted of course.

"Yes! Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, James Diamond and my adopted dad Carlos Garcia, Jason and Eric Shields and the rest of the guardians know about Brianna being adopted"said Scott who had suddenly left in a hurry.

Brianna was shocked in seeing Scott standing there of course. "Scott! What are you doing here?"asked Brianna racing towards Scott.

"Dad! Said I could come and get some details in what was going on"said Scott hugging Leslie who was shocked in seeing her boyfriend.

Brianna saids something to Scott. "Logan knows as the others right?"asked Brianna.

Scott turns towards Brianna in the face. "Yes! They are very worried about not finding you two days ago. Logan was crying he doesn't want to lose you"said Scott.

Brianna now feels bad she left without telling Logan what was going on at the moment. She turns towards John who was standing there of course. "Sorry! Lt. John Sheppard, I can't lose Logan either he's all I have right now. Since Ryan is in a coma and Jayden is staying here because of his job"answered Brianna saying it out loud.

John understands what his daughter is going through at the moment. "Brianna! There's no need to worry, not going to take you away from Logan. Do want to spend some time with you as your biological father when ever your here"said John.

Brianna nods her head and goes over to Ryan and whispers something in his ear-others not sure what she's saying of course.

"Jayden! Are we ready to go back home?"asked Brianna looking at Jayden in the face.

Jayden was leaning against the wall of Ryan's bedroom area. "Sure! Let's go home and get some sleep"said Jayden worried about his sister-at the moment.

Jayden leaves with Brianna, Leslie and Scott.

"OK! That was very intesting news"said Rodney.

"John! Do you even know where Jayden been staying?"asked Teyla worried-because she could sense something special from Brianna of course.

Before anyone could say anything they heard a voice in the room.

"Jayden's been staying at Leslie Jackson who is the daughter to Daniel Jackson. Did I hear Brianna is here?"asked Ryan who had heard his sister say something to him of course.

John, Ronan, Rodney and Teyla who were about to walk out of the door turned and frozed in seeing Ryan trying to get up from the bed.

"Ryan! You need to stay in bed, will go get a doctor"said John trying to stop his son from getting up from the bed.

Ryan pushes John off of him and races out of the doorway. Knowing his sister and brother haven't even made it to the car that was waiting for them.

"Ryan! Get back here"shouted John racing after his son. Ronan and the others following shortly.

Few moments later, Ryan was standing there with his siblings who were shocked that he was awake of course.

"Ryan! How can that be?"asked Dawn shocked of seeing Ryan awake from his coma.

Jayden knew the answer of course.

Ryan kneels down in front of Brianna's form. "Thanks! Brianna for coming to see me. But you do know have to go back to Logan right?"asked Ryan.

Brianna nods her head and sees John racing towards them of course. "Ryan! John and the others are heading this way"said Brianna.

"Ryan! You can't just race out of the hospital without the doctor checking on you first"answered Rodney.

Ryan sightly turns towards them in the face. "Yeah! I should already know that, but needed to check on Brianna well-being first"said Ryan .

"Ryan! Let's head back inside son"said John trying to get Ryan back into the hospital.

Ryan turns towards John in the face. "I'm not your son to begin with, you left Mom with 3 kids. What kind of father would leave his kids to begin with because of his stupid job? That's the reason why you never knew about Brianna to begin with, she got adopted by a single father who lives in the home that Jayden and I raised her since the death of our mom 12 years ago"answered Ryan storming into the car that was waiting on his siblings.


	18. Chapter 18

Meet the Silver Guardians:Part I

Gustavo was shocked in seeing Brianna of course in his office. Also shocked she had her own management team-with in his office.

"We want to open up for Big Time Rush"said Leslie Jackson smiling a bit to herself.

Seeing Leslie Jackson, Dawn O'Neill, Jason and Eric Shields, Selena Grayson, Bryan Mckay and Miranda Lorne had moved to California to watch over Brianna-since Jayden couldn't really leave Ryan alone at the moment-since awaking up from his 4 years of being in a coma.

"You are to tell Big Time Rush to come to the studio"said Eric also smiling a bit and trying not to laugh of course.

"Fine! I shall call them in since they refused to leave the house. Since you made some trouble in leaving without telling them"said Gustavo calling the dogs.

"Don't tell them we are here to begin with"said Dawn not happy.

15 mintues later, Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos and Scott who had gotten back like 6 days ago came racing into the studio.

"Gustavo! Is there something wrong?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Yeah! Give us a reason why we are here?"asked James angrily-busy combing his hair.

"DOGS! You are here because I called to tell there's someone here to see you"yelled Gustavo saying it loudly.

Brianna comes out of the room she was in. "Gee! Gustavo didn't have to yell-we can hear very loud. Hey! Guys sorry for leaving without telling you"said Brianna turning towards Logan who came racing towards his adopted daughter. Carlos, Kendall and Carlos were trying not to cry.

"Brianna! Why didn't you just tell us we would have understand if you wanted to be with your brother Ryan and Jayden"said Kendall.

Brianna shugs her shoulders. "It's not something I could have told you like at 11:00 at night. Besides I was told not to tell you guys"said Brianna not wanting to get into trouble for leaving.

Logan hugs his daughter around the shoulders. "I was afraid about losing you, after learning about her father not knowing"said Logan trying not to cry in front of the others.

"Logan! John understands that I want to stay here in California with you. But! He does want me to visit him every chance I can get"said Brianna.

"Gustavo! Was this the reason why we are here at the studio?"asked Carlos bouncing around the place.

"No! Silver Guardians are going to be your opening act on the tour"said Gustavo.

Guys were confused of course.

"Who are the silver guardians?"asked James wondering

"Your kind of looking at us right here"said Dawn waving.

"Brianna is the one who hired us to open up for you guys"said Bryan waving also.

Logan sort of knew that his daughter had a management company. Carlos, Kendall and James were confused.

"What! How can that be? Seeing Brianna is only 10 years old to begin with"said Carlos who was still bouncing around the studio.

"So! That would mean your coming with us on our tour"said James not sure what was going on at the moment.

Brianna glares over at the silver guardians in the face. "The silver guardians are actually opening up for you-by doing a talent show"said Brianna-not telling anyone that she actually wasn't going on the tour.

"Ok! We now understand"said James.

"Natalie! Already knows she's missing school to with us"said Kendall telling Natalie when she had moved into her new home a couple weeks ago.


	19. Chapter 19

Meeting The Silver Guardians:Part II

Brianna said something to Gustavo. "I need to speak to you alone, Mr. Rocque without having anyone interruping our conversatitions"said Brianna glaring at Gustavo in the face.

Gustavo and Brianna talking in his private office alone. Speaking about something of course.

"Ok! Is there a reason why Brianna would talk to our boss?"asked James wondering.

Silver guardians glared at each other in the face.

Katie knight walked into the studio with Mercee, Noah and Natalie of course.

"Katie! Is there a reason why you brought the kids here?"asked Kendall wondering why his daughter was home early from school.

Natalie turns towards her father in the face. "School was out early today, I walked home with Mercee"said Natalie.

James slaps his forehead. "Sorry! Kendall forgot to tell you that our kids were getting out early from school this week"said James.

"James! It's no problem don't worry about it"said Kendall.

Katie stares at some new people, from what Scott had told her a couple days ago about Brianna heading off to see her brothers.

Hailey Roberts came walking into the studio with two other kids of course. Todd and Joey Roberts frozed in seeing Big Time Rush standing there of course.

"Hailey! What are you doing here?"asked Mercee wondering why Hailey came to the studio.

Hailey not sure what to tell Big Time Rush who had turned towards her of course.

"Hailey! Does Camille know your here?"asked Scott who is working an intern at Rocque Records.

"My mom doesn't know because she isn't here at the moment"said Hailey smiling a bit.

Gustavo storms out of his office with some stuff-in hands.

"Gustavo! Where are you going?"asked Katie shocked of seeing Gustavo with some stuff in his hands.

Gustavo turns towards Big Time Rush standing there of course wondering what is going on of course.

Griffin isn't in this story, he died of cancer.

"DOGS! YOUR FIRED. BYE"Shouted Gustavo

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos frozed in what they were doing.

"What do you mean we are fired?"demanded Carlos and James at once.

Brianna is standing there smiling a bit, she had Leslie do some research-learning that Rocque Records was going bankrupt.

Mercee, Katie and Hailey saw Brianna standing there smiling a bit.

"Brianna! Is there a reason why your smiling? Bet you are happy that my dad just got fired along with your dad"shouted Mercee.

Natalie didn't say anything at first.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos turned towards Brianna who is standing there of course.

"Brianna! You knew we were getting fired, why didn't you say something sooner?"asked Carlos.

Brianna just stares at the members of Big Time Rush in the face. Turns towards the silver guardians and saids something to her friends from Colorado. "Alert! The other members of the Silver guardians"said Brianna.

Leslie nods her heads and gets up and leaves the studio area.

Brianna about to leave the studio but was stopped by the guys who were confused, angry and worried in what was going on at the moment.

"Brianna! What is going on here?"asked Logan wondering what was going on at the moment-with his daughter of course.

"There's nothing to say to you guys. Gustavo! Is the one who hasn't told you that Rocque Records is going bankrupt"said Kelly who comes out of the break room and overheard everything going on of couse.

"BANKRUPT! Why weren't we told anytime sooner?"demanded James and Kendall this time.

"Gustavo! You know how he is doesn't want anything bad happening to this company, since Griffin died"said Kelly sadly.

"If Rocque Records is going bankrupt, what's going to happen to us being on tour?"asked Mercee wondering.

Gustavo turns towards the guys. "Brianna offered to buy the company to help out, since she's has alot of money. Guys! But I'm no longer your boss from now on"said Gustavo trying not to cry at the moment.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos turned to thank Brianna in saving the company-only problem wasn't there.

"Wait a minute where did Brianna go?"asked Carlos who was bouncing.

"Brianna! Didn't think you want her here, seeing she is now the boss of the silver guardians now and Big Time Rush"said Katie turning towards her brother in the face.

"I guess we are still going on tour, Logan when you see Brianna thank her for us"said James leading his kids out of the studio of course.

"There's something that's strange to begin with, where did Brianna get ahold of money? She can't be that rich"said Carlos turning towards Logan, Kelly and Kendall in the face.

It's been at least 1 month now-the tour is going to start soon. Brianna hasn't even told Logan and the rest of the guys she won't be on tour with them at first. She is spending some time with her biological father-John Sheppard-at one of his homes-which is in Dallas, Texas.

Where Big Time Rush is doing their second concert in Texas.


	20. Chapter 20

Tour Begins:Part I

It's been over 1 month since Big Time Rush were on their second concert in Dallas, Texas.

"Has anyone see Brianna?"asked Logan not seeing his daughter since they started their tour in Washington.

"No! I haven't seen her since finding out that Rocque Records was going bankrupt"answered Carlos changing into his clothes.

"Natalie! Have you heard anything from Brianna?"asked Kendall turning towards his daughter who was reading a book.

Natalie didn't want to be alone, she she was watching her uncles and dad peform at their second concert-in Dallas. Didn't want Brianna to get into trouble. "She mention not wanting to get in the way. Although I could sense something was wrong with her"said Natalie telling her dad and uncles this.

Big Time Rush Members were shocked of the news.

"Why would Brianna think she would get in our way?"asked Kendall shocked of course.

"Hello! Brianna is sort of your new boss, maybe she thought it would be best not to be seen"said Scott pointing it out to the guys changing into their clothes.

Mercee comes into the changing area. "That's strange because I think saw Brianna earlier talking to some guys"said Mercee talking out loud.

"Mercee! When did you see Brianna?"asked James who had finished getting dressed.

Mercee thinking a moment to herself.

Natalie shouts something out. "Daddy! Brianna is right over there"said Natalie pointing to Brianna where she was standing at.

Kendall and James were the only ones dressed to far. Seeing Logan was getting his shirt on, Carlos was trying to find his shoes.

Kendall and James glared at each others and something.

"One of us should watch Brianna and see where she is heading off too. Then call the other person and get the others"said James.

Kendall volunteer to do it, since he was closer to Brianna then James was.

2 Hours later, James had arrived with Logan and Carlos of course. Mercee, Natalie and Scott were among their dads staring a huge ranch like house. James was talking to someone in the yard.

Logan, James and Carlos were trying to get into the yard but were having trouble doing so.

"Gee! Can't you see the sign"said Maria another personal guardian.

"Saids no trespassing"said Hailey Roberts standing there.

"Hailey! What are you doing here?"asked kendall shocked of seeing Camille's daughter standing there.

"Todd, Joey and I are part of the silver guardians"said Hailey.

"Wait who are Todd and Joey they related to you"asked Mercee wondering.

"Joey and Todd Roberts are the sons to Camille Roberts"said Christian standing there.

"Whose their father?"asked Natalie wondering.

"Logan! Sorry but Camille didn't want you to know-about having a son to begin with. Todd is your biological son with Camille. "said Hailey.

At the mention of Logan having a son-that he didn't know about having in the first place.

Brianna was rubbing her head, kind of confused-sensing the she knew these strangers. But confused how one of them had a child-and didn't know about it.

Everyone frozed when they saw Brianna standing there in shocked, because she didn't know about Joey and Todd in the beginning.

"Brianna! Wait we can explain"said Todd not wanting to get Brianna mad at them.

Brianna angrily turns towards everyone standing in the middle of the driveway of her John Sheppard home-with Ronan and Teyla of course. "I think it's best if you leave this property if you don't want to get arrest. Probably! Why I never mention it you guys in the first place, staying here with my dad"answered Brianna.

"Brianna! Please you have to understand why we couldn't tell you one of us was elated to Logan. We knew that Logan is your adopted father"said Todd trying to explain.

Brianna angrily turns towards Todd in the face-who standing there near his sister Hailey and brother Joey. Big Time Rush standing there with with their kids. "Actually! I'm sorry but you have me confused with someone else. I don't know Logan Mitchell"answered Brianna rubbing her head.

Logan collasped onto the ground-when he heard Brianna say those words out loud.

Kendall and James came to his aide of course. None of them knew that Brianna had lost some of her memories-after taking over the rocque records.

James angrily turns towards Brianna in the face. "Look! What you did. Logan loves you very much, how could you say that to him?"demanded James.

Logan was crying of course.

"Enough"said Teyla who had overheard everything going on of course.

Everyone stares at Teyla-meaning Big Time Rush who has never met her before.

"Logan Mitchell! Brianna was in an accident and lost some of her memories. Reasons is she doesn't think your her father to begin with"said Teyla.

Logan stands up.

"So! Brianna doesn't even knowledge that Logan is her father to begin with?"asked Carlos shocked of the sudden news.

"No! We are even surprised my daughter survived the attacks from the reporters"said John coming out with some water for Brianna for her to take some medicane.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James frozed at the mention of reporters that had attacked Brianna.

"Can you tell us how it happen?"asked Kendall shocked of the news given.

Logan sees his daughter-Brianna drinking some water.


	21. Chapter 21

Todd Roberts Mitchell:Part I

Brianna had refused to come back outside with strangers staring at her badly form. Which at first they didn't noticed the scars on her form.

Jason, Eric and Selena were outside talking to Big Time Rush of course. John had stayed inside with his daughter-knowing he knows that Brianna-deep down-knowns that Logan is her father.

Logan and Todd were staring at each other in the face.

"Hailey! Was there a reason why Camille didn't tell Logan about having child?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Hailey and Todd looked at each other in the face.

"Camille wanted to let you know she was pregnant with Todd. But thought it would be best if you didn't know, since probably weren't believe her"said Hailey.

"Because she cheated with 3 other guys-while you were away on vacation and on tour again"said Joey who had come out of the house.

"Joey! How are you related to Todd and Hailey?"asked Logan wondering if he had another kid to begin with.

Joey stares at Logan in the face. "I'm their cousin, my dad died so Camille took me in then something happen to her"said Joey noticing that neither Hailey and Todd have told the others about Camille's death.

Big Time Rush frozed at the moment.

"What do you mean something happen to Camille?"asked James wondering.

"Mom was doing a scene from a movie in England, and she died"said Hailey crying.

"So! Whose been taking care of you guys?"asked Carlos wondering.

Brianna slowly comes out of the house-John had followed her incase something happen of course. She was wearing a bathing suite hidding her scars.

"Your more than welcome to stay here instead of the hotel. Since Hailey, Todd and Joey have been staying here at the ranch"answered Brianna turning towards the strangers who were sitting by the pool.

"Brianna! Do you remember any of us?"asked Kendall kneeling down to the girl he has known for the past 9 months now.

Brianna thinking a moment to herself-looks back towards John. She really wants to say that she knows Big Time Rush. "Uncle Kendall! Yes I know you are, but not sure about the others with you"answered Brianna of course.

Kendall turns towards Logan in the face and the others. "If your sure us staying here?"asked Kendall turning towards John who was standing there.

John nods his head. "Sorry! Logan that Brianna doesn't remember you-due to her almost getting"said John couldn't say it.

Rodney says it-since he was sleeping late. "Almost getting shot at in the head, what did they do to my niece-gave her nasty scars"answered Rodney shaking his head.

"Uncle Rodney! They didn't need to know that. Don't say that to my LogieBear"yelled Brianna-saying Logan name out loud.

Which shocked those who were sitting by the pool now. James and Carlos went to the hotel to get their suitcases since they were going to stay at the ranch.

"Brianna! You remember Uncle Logan's name?"asked Natalie who was munching on some food that was on the table.

Logan and Kendall noticed Brianna rubbing her head.

Brianna thinking a moment-starts to get this headache-only thing she could think of at the moment-was scream. "NO! Please don't hurt me, didn't mean it"screamed Brianna.

Kendall, Logan and John had raced towards Brianna of course in a flash. Since she was bending over in pain-since getting attacked by reporters and almost getting shot at.

Logan was the one who gottten to Brianna first. "Brianna! It's ok we are here to help you"said Logan kneeling down and hugging his daughter.

Brianna crys into Logan's shoulders and whispers something in his ear. "Todd, Hailey and Joey need you to raise them at the moment. I need to stay here with John"whispered Brianna who had suddenly backs away from Logan form and raced into the ranch.

John follows his daughter into the ranch.

James and Carlos bring the others suitcases.

"Logan! What happen is Brianna ok?"asked Carlos who was wanting to go swimming in the huge pool.

"We just came back and heard Brianna screaming"said James.

Logan seats back down and is thinking a moment. "Hailey, Joey and Todd, Brianna mention you been living here at the ranch right?"asked Logan wondering why Camille never told him about having his son.

"Yes! We have only for a short while"said Joey.

"How would you 3 like to move to Los Angeles and live with Kendall, Natalie and I?"asked Logan staring at Hailey, Joey and Todd in the face.

Hailey, Todd and Joey glared at each other in the face. They knew what Brianna was going through right now, and actually doesn't remember anyone -all except Kendall at the moment.

"We don't want to intude on you guys"said Hailey.

"Besides! Camille had a reason for not telling you"said Joey.

"Logan! We can't really leave Brianna here by herself. Besides we been living on the ranch with Teyla, Ronan and John"said Hailey.

Todd at first didn't say anything. He really wants to get to know his father more. "Hailey! Joey, sorry I'm going to live with my dad. Haven't seen Logan for 14 years of my life"answered Todd.


	22. Chapter 22

Coma:Part I

Author's Note: There will be a sequel to this story. It's been at least 1 year so far that Todd had moved to Los Angeles to live with his father-Logan. Meaning only been in Los Angeles for at least 2 months now.

Brianna was in a terrible accident-ended up being in a coma. Ryan was taking some time off-in spending some time with his family members.

Joey and Hailey were the ones that called their brother in California to let them know that Brianna was in a coma.

Kendall started dating again-to a young girl named Susan Woods. Carlos, James and Logan are still single dads. Mercee is still 13 years old in this story.

Big Time Rush were relaxing at the home of Natalie, Kendall, Todd and Logan's home, when they had gotten a call from Hailey of course.

Phone is ringing inside the house of course.

Natalie is 11 years old in this story now. "I will get it"yelled Natalie hoping it's Brianna on the phone-hasn't talken to her.

Few minutes later everyone in the back-yard heard Natalie coming back with the phone in her hands.

"Natalie! Whose on the phone?"asked Mercee wondering.

Natalie was crying of course. She couldn't even speak to them of course. Kendall had raced towards her in a flash.

"Natalie! What's wrong?"asked Kendall worried about his daughter.

"Hailey! Was on the phone she said that Brianna was in a bad accident"said Natalie crying more.

Logan and everyone else who was in the back-yard frozed in what they were doing at the moment.

"Natalie! Is Hailey on the phone now?"asked Todd wondering about his sister.

Natalie hands Todd the phone so he could speak to his sister. Todd was speaking to Hailey of course and nods his head.

"Hailey! We will be there tomorrow ok. Don't worry Brianna will be ok"said Todd hanging up the phone.

"Todd! What did Hailey say about Brianna?"asked Carlos wondering.

Todd glared up at his father-Logan his uncles and friends in the face. "Brianna! She's in a coma, was walking home from somewhere and something bad happen to her. I told Hailey we would be there"said Todd.

Logan about to race into the house but was stop by Todd of course.  
>"Brianna's family is here in Los Angeles-currently is at the hospital. They aren't sure if she's going to make it through the last two months"answered Natalie knowing the details.<p>

"Wondered why Scott hasn't mention any of this?"said Carlos wondering why Scott hasn't even called to tell them about the bad news about Brianna.

"Probably! Because he chosed to stay with his girlfriend and been's busy"said Todd pointing it out-but was worried about Brianna.

"Todd! Do you know which hospital?"asked James who was worried too.

"Los Angeles County Hospital"said Todd.

Logan was shaking a bit.

Kendall saids something. "Come on let's go see Brianna. But I'm driving you over there Logan"said Kendall.

The others decided to come to the hospital of course.

When they came to the hospital what shocked them the most there were people standing around the hallaway area.

Jayden and Ryan were both there for their sister's sake. They weren't the only ones furious in what happen to their little sister. Their father John was standing with a doctor finding out that Brianna might not have a chance in making it alive.

Teyla, Ronan, Rodney, Daniel were there for their kids. Meaning Leslie was with Scott-who was holding onto this girlfriend's shoulders.

"Don't understand who would do this to Brianna?"asked Hailey shaking again. Joey was standing next to his sister of course.

Big Time Rush were trying to get to Brianna's room but they were stop by a nurse who was coming out of the room.

"Sorry! You can't go in Ms. Sheppard's room, unless you are related to the family"said Ms. Peters telling the boys this.

Logan was shaking. "You don't understand that's my daughter in there, I have to see her"yelled Logan trying to get into the room.

Nurse was taken back by Logan's remarks. "Sorry! You can't go in there period"said Ms. Peters getting irrated at Logan at the moment.

Jayden interrupted the nurse. "Ms. Peters! It's ok, Logan is the adopted father to our sister. He has every right to see Brianna"yelled Jayden of course.

In which brought attention to John who was getting done talking to the doctor. He heard Jayden yell at the nurse of course. Also noticed Logan standing there with his friends.


	23. Chapter 23

Coma:Part II

Logan had stayed behind to talk to John Sheppard-biological father to Brianna-his adopted daughter welfare.

Kendall stayed too incase something happen to his friend. Natalie went home with James, Carlos and the rest of the family members.

Big Time Rush were told that Brianna might not even make it for the last two months now.

"We wanted to thank Brianna in helping with Rocque Records. Since it was going bank-rupt, but what's going to happen now?"asked Kendall who was worried about Brianna's family members.

Logan hasn't said much since visiting Brianna in the private room. Jayden and Ryan were among in the room-watching closely.

Since John, Daniel who had stayed because of his daughter Leslie who is a member of the silver guardians and friends towards Brianna. They were discussing some certain things of course.

"So what's going to happpen to Brianna?"asked Logan who was wondering.

"What do you mean?"asked Ryan who was reading a book in the meantime.

"If Brianna doesn't make it through the next two months. What's going to happen to the silver guardians?"asked Kendall wondering.

Leslie glared at the two boys in the face. "Brianna! Has ask me to take over for the silver guardians if something should happen to her"said Leslie.

Seeing John never mention that Brianna has a special gift-in healing herself.

"Ok! That's settles that part"said Kendall standing up and looking at his watch.

Leslie stands up quickly and saids something to Kendall of course. "Kendall! Could I talk to you alone for a moment"said Leslie glaring at Daniel and John-both already knowing what Leslie is going to say to Kendall.

"Uh! Sure"said Kendall leaving the room they were in.

Leslie saids something to Kendall. "Brianna and I both have a special gift in which we have gotten from our dads. So if Brianna makes it through the coma, she will be a different person"said Leslie telling Kendall this information.

"What do you mean different person?"asked Kendall confused of course.

"Brianna will tell you in time, when the time comes"answered Leslie smiling a bit to herself.

Logan stops Kendall saying anything else. "Kendall! You ready to go? Natalie ended refusing to budge out of the bathroom"said Logan telling Kendall this.

15 mintues later, Brianna had awaken up with no memories of in what happen for the last 7 years of her life. Meaning no memories of ever meeting Big Time Rush.

Jason and Eric Shields were given the duty to move to a secret location with their sister-Carmen Shields-who is really Brianna Carmen Mitchell. News will spread that Brianna had moved away from Los Angeles, California for good-do to some family situations.

Author's Note: Check out the new sequel coming out soon! The new sequel to becoming dads is-The New Girl Secret.

Thanks!


End file.
